Misted Horizons: A Glaceon's Tale
by superattackpea
Summary: Mist never expected to be chosen to go on the annual quest to search for the missing Heart Crystal. The journey will be difficult beyond their imaginations and the three struggle to find their way. Unknown to them though, only one will return alive.
1. Choosing

Hello again, everyone. I'm collabing on a fic with shadetheeevee, called Shades of Truth: An Eevee's Tale. I'm writing a companion fic to it, about Mist, a major character in said fic. You don't have to read Shades of Truth to understand this, nor do you have to read this fic, Misted Horizons, to understand Shades of Truth. If you want, this can be read as a stand-alone. Combined, you could get a better understanding of the characters and the stories.

Just so you know, this is my first Pokemon fic. I'm sorry if it stinks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Without farther ado, happy reading!

My name is Mist. I am a Glaceon. I hail from the Ice Tunnel, of the Johto region. You have heard of it, yes?

Ah, you wish to listen to my story. That's strange, no one pays attention to me normally. Very well, since you have asked, I will tell my tale.

It all began so long ago...

"Mist! Mist! Where are you?"

I sighed as I lifted my head up. "Oh, it's you, Whisper. What is it?"

Whisper grinned. She was a cheerful and bubbly Espeon, about the same age as I was. I yawned and stretched.

I was a Glaceon, probably the complete opposite of Whisper. I was calm, she was excitable, I was mature, and she was slightly silly.

Despite this, she was my best friend.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

Whisper frowned. "Aw, did you forget? Today's the Choosing."

"Oh." We fell silent.

The Choosing was when three of our clan would be chosen to go on a long quest. The purpose was to retrieve what had been the pride of our clan, but had been stolen: The Heart Crystal.

The Heart Crystal was said to be located in a faraway region called Sinnoh, on top of a mountain called Mt. Coronet.

The Choosing happened once a year. It had been going on for as long as we could remember, but none of the chosen Pokemon ever returned.

I sighed as I got up. "Who do you think they'll choose this time?"

Whisper shrugged. "Dunno, maybe Flare." Flare was a energetic and strong Flareon. She was one of the primary guards of our clan, attacking with deadly bursts of flame. She would be a good choice.

"What about Bolt?" I asked. Bolt was a Jolteon. He often teamed up with Flare to fend off intruders with swift bolts of lightning. Together they were basically unstoppable.

Whisper frowned. "That still leaves one more."

I blinked in the morning sunlight. "Perhaps Sable?" Sable was an Umbreon. He wasn't the most enthusiastic fighter in the world, but a pretty formidable one all the same. He knew some pretty interesting moves, and liked to confuse his opponents before knocking them out.

"Yeah, Sable!" Whisper grinned. "That would be a pretty good team."

I yawned. "Whatever."

As we neared the Clearing, the place where our clan had meetings, I could see our leader perched upon a stump. Crowds of Eevee and Eeveeloutions were gathered around her.

"Aqua..."

Aqua was a Vaporeon. Whisper had once said she was a bit like me–calm and quiet. She was the leader, as I said before, and a great one. I had the feeling that she didn't like the Choosing, but as it was tradition, had to carry it out.

Aqua perched upon the stump. "My clan, today is the Choosing. To remind ourselves, the Choosing is serious business. Remember, if you are chosen, you may not back down. No elderly, sick, or crippled Pokemon will be chosen."

She paused to let her words sink in.

"Being chosen is a great honor. I have selected three among us that I think will be suitable for this task..." She paused again. The crowd seemed to be holding its collective breath. Aqua began to call out the names.

"Sable!"

"There you go, what did I tell you," Whisper hissed quietly as Sable stalked up to sit on the roots of the stump. He looked as he always did: bored.

Whisper smiled. "Isn't he handsome?"

"WHAT!" I snapped. Whisper laughed good-naturedly. "I think he likes you."

I ignored her, and turned my attention back to Aqua, who was about to call out the next name.

"Bolt!"

"See?" Whisper grinned as Bolt loped excitedly up to sit on a root next to Sable. "I bet the next one will be Flare. It's almost guaranteed."

Flare seemed to think the same. She was tensed, ready to spring up and dash over to sit beside Bolt. All eyes were on Aqua now.

Aqua paused, then she called out...

"Mist!"

And how was that? A bit short, but I thought it was a good place to end. Review, please! If you could take three seconds to write one, it makes me really happy.

Remember to read Shades of Truth! Just go to shadetheeevee's profile.

Until next time!


	2. Preparations

Second chapter! Remember to read Shades of Truth!

Sorry if my updates are a bit erratic. I'm in Australia for a vacation and my hotel doesn't have Wi-Fi, so I have to pay like 6 bucks every half hour, which my mom doesn't want to do. So bear with me!

Just so you know, there ARE humans and Pokemon Trainers in this story. They probably won't play a major part in this fic, though.

Some more FYI: Mist's clan is living near Ilex Forest.

I'm accepting OCs now. Put them in a review or a PM.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

M-I-S-T

The crowd fell silent in shock.

"Mist?"

It was Whisper. She was staring at me in bewilderment. Flare looked at me in disbelief and anger.

Aqua spoke. "Mist! Come up here."

Shakily, I stood up and staggered over to sit down on the root next to Shade. He looked at me with stunned eyes.

The crowd was still murmuring. Aqua silenced them with a cold stare. She then turned to us.

"Sable, Bolt, Mist, you three have been given a great honor. You are all capable warriors. Perhaps this will be the year that the Heart Crystal will be brought back to our tribe."

Bolt glanced at me skeptically. I could tell that he was thinking that I was no warrior. It was true. I wasn't.

"You will begin your quest tomorrow," Aqua said. "You will be given the rest of today to prepare and to say your goodbyes. This clan meeting is now adjourned." She leapt down from the stump and walked calmly into her den. The crowd immediately began to talk. I ignored them. I was still in shock.

"Mist!" I turned. It was Whisper. She was looking at me in bewilderment and sorrow.

"Whisper..." I trailed off. I didn't have any family, and Whisper was my only friend.

"I'll miss you." She murmured. I blinked.

"I know," I said. "I'll miss you too."

Someone touched me on the shoulder. "Come on." I turned at the voice. It was Sable. He blinked his eyes at me. "We need to go to the larders and get supplies."

"Alright," I said. Whisper sadly pressed against me. "Goodbye," she said, tears trailing down her muzzle. Then, as if she couldn't bear to drag it out any longer, she dashed away. I watched her disappear into the crowd.

Sable was still waiting for me. He jerked his head in the direction of the larders and started walking. Numb with shock, I followed him.

When I regained my voice, curiosity grew in me. "Sable, aren't you going to say goodbye to anyone?"

Sable glanced at me and shook his head. "There really isn't anybody to say goodbye to. My father's dead, my mother hates me, and everyone else in the clan ignores me."

"Oh." We fell silent as we walked towards the larder, a tall oak tree.

Bolt was there, waiting impatiently. "What took you guys so long?"

Acorn, a plump Eevee in charge of the larder, emerged from a gap between the roots of the tree. "So, you guys are the new band, eh?"

Bolt nodded. Sable yawned. I blinked.

Acorn smiled. He rummaged around in a hollow in the roots and brought out bags and satchels.

"I've packed apples and assorted berries for you. There are all kinds of berries, for eating and for healing purposes. Make sure to use the Lum berries sparingly, and don't use the Sitrus berries unless you have to, try to use the Oran berries instead. There are also some chestnuts and bananas. Got it?"

Bolt nodded.

I turned to him. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. We're supposed to spend the night together, apparently so we can understand each other better."

I groaned. Spending the night with Bolt and Sable was not one of my favorite things to do.

However, I realized I didn't really know either of them well. All I knew about Sable was that he was lazy and liked to sleep a lot. And Bolt I didn't really pay much attention to.

Bolt seemed to think the same way. Sable looked like he didn't care. Sable didn't really care about anything.

We were led to a hollow in a tree by Aqua. She turned and spoke to us.

"You are to sleep here tonight. Rest well, for tomorrow will bring danger and adventure of the likes you have never experienced before. This is serious business. Remember, you are the most promising group I have chosen. I believe you three can accomplish this task. Be smart. Be brave. Be victorious."

Bolt looked excited. Sable looked vaguely interested. I was surprisingly nervous.

Aqua bowed her head. "Sleep. I wish you luck."

M-I-S-T

I woke up in an unfamiliar den. For a moment, I wondered where I was.

Then it hit me.

Sadness overcame me. It was dawn. We were to leave now.

Sable was already up, surprisingly. Bolt carried secured a satchel full of provisions. Sable had one too. I noticed one for me.

Sable yawned. "So...should we leave now?"

Bolt nodded, his fur bristling in anticipation. "Let's go."

It seemed like he had made himself the leader. I wasn't going to complain, and Sable looked like he couldn't care less.

We walked out of our camp for what could be the last time. Once again grief overcame me.

Sable glanced at me. "You okay?"

I nodded. I remembered what Aqua said.

"We were the most promising group she had chosen..." I murmured.

"What?" Sable gave me a strange look.

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

Bolt was ahead of us already. "What are we waiting for? Let's roll!"

I nodded. I realized I didn't feel so sad anymore. What was this feeling I felt?

I know what it was now. It was hope.

The three of us walked farther and farther from our clan. To Sinnoh.

M-I-S-T

And how was that? What do you guys think of the possible Sable/Mist pairing anyways? I originally put it in there just for a bit of comic relief, but do you guys like it? I'll put a poll up, so vote!

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	3. The Journey's Beginning

Hey, I'm back! Here's the third chapter of Misted Horizons!

Sorry if my updates are a bit erratic. Bear with me!

I forgot to add something. Mist was born near the Ice Tunnel, during the time her mother and father were traveling. She joined back up with her clan, but her parents were lost in a rockslide. The clan is now residing near Ilex Forest. Just a bit of background info.

How come no one's reviewing? I feel discouraged. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

M-I-S-T

We had been walking for a while when Sable spoke.

"Say...how're we going to get to this Mt. Coronet place anyway?"

"It's in the Sinnoh region," I remembered. "In the very center."

"Yeah," Bolt confirmed. "To get to Sinnoh we have to go through the Kanto region, then cross the sea to get to Sinnoh."

"Cross the sea?" I asked. "How in the name of Arceus are we going to cross the sea?"

Bolt shrugged. "I have no idea. We'll find out when we get there."

If we get that far, I thought.

We walked in gloomy silence. Sable broke the silence again.

"Say...what was that noise?"

Bolt froze. I twitched my ears.

In the distance was a rustling sound.

Bolt narrowed his eyes. "Something's coming."

I snarled. "We should hide."

Sable shook his head. "No, it doesn't sound that big."

Bolt tensed. "We know you're there!" He yowled. "Show yourself."

The rustling sound stopped, then slowly approached us.

A small head poked through the grass. I relaxed. It was just a Starly.

Bolt glared at the Starly. "Who are you?" he snarled.

The Starly shivered. "I-I-I'm..."

Sable stepped in. "Calm down, Bolt." he turned to the Starly, who was shaking with fear. "It's okay, we won't eat you. What's your name?"

She seemed to relax a little. "I'm Star. I come from the Sinnoh region. I'm a traveler. My home is near Mt. Coronet."

Sable blinked. "Mt. Coronet? We're trying to get there!"

Star spread her wings. "You've got a long way to go. You have to climb across or go around Mt. Silver, then you've got to cross the whole of Kanto, then cross the sea to reach Sinnoh. Then you'll have to go all the way to the center, where Mt. Coronet is located."

Bolt twitched his ears. "Do you know the way? Could you show us the way?"

Star nodded. "I could..."

I stepped in. "Wait," I said. "We just met her. How do we know we can trust her? How do we know she won't just steal all our supplies and run off?"

Sable yawned. "I agree with Mist. But..." he paused. "This is the best hope we've got..."

"It's settled." Bolt said firmly. "She's coming with us."

I thrashed my tail in indignation. Sable looked slightly disinterested. Star looked nervous. "Thanks..."

Bolt jerked his head. "We should get going." He turned to Star.

"Show us the way."

M-I-S-T

"It's getting dark." Sable noted.

I sighed. "You're very observant."

Star had been guiding us. We were near what I heard humans call Cherrygrove Town. Ridiculous name.

Bolt frowned as he glanced at us. We probably were a sorry sight. We'd been struggling through the long, hot day.

"We should stop for the night." he said.

Star ruffled her feathers. "That would be nice." she admitted. I could see she was just as tired as we were.

Sable yawned wider than ever. I blinked my eyes tiredly.

Bolt led us towards a bit of ground next to a small pond, sheltered by the mountain. "Here would be okay." he noted.

None of us complained. Sable flopped down on the ground and fell asleep immediately. I settled down as Bolt took first watch.

I sighed as I found I couldn't sleep. It felt so odd to be sleeping out in the open ground, instead of my hollow tree den.

Bolt was perched on a small ledge above us. I sighed again, turning over.

"Can't sleep?"

I lifted my head. It was Sable.

"No," I muttered.

Sable shifted on the ground. "It feels weird to be out in the open without any trees," he said.

I nodded. The moon shone down, making the rings on Sable's body glow, gold against pitch-black.

"I miss Whisper," I said. Why was I talking to him, anyway?

Sable yawned again. "I miss my friends too. Still, we should go to sleep. We need our energy for tomorrow. More walking." he grimaced and laid down.

It was Star's watch. Soon it would be mine. I curled up and suddenly felt exhausted.

I closed my eyes, and sleep crashed over me like a black wave.

M-I-S-T

"Icy...WIND!"

"Dark Pulse!"

The two attacks collided. Sable was unaffected. I was forced back several feet.

We were training, trying to hone our skills. He was having more success than I was.

I concentrated and tried again. "Icy...Wind!"

Sable dodged it effortlessly with a lazy Double Team.

I gritted my teeth. Bolt was watching from the sidelines, surveying our skills. Star was perched on a nearby tree, occasionally dodging a wayward attack.

I narrowly ducked as a Shadow Ball went whizzing over my head. Sable as he glanced at me, panting and exhausted.

Bolt stepped forward. "Mist, you should take a break. Sable, I'll practice with you."

I groaned as I made my way over to a shady patch under a tree and lay down. Why was I always so downright pathetic at fighting?

Star glanced down sympathetically at me. I ignored her.

Sable came over. "Don't worry about being weak."

I shifted uncomfortably. How come he could tell how I was feeling so easily?

Sable turned away. "Just keep training. I can't believe I'm saying this, but practice makes perfect. Sorry if I sound like my mom."

I'd met Sable's mother once before. She was a pushy, fussy Espeon, the complete polar opposite of Sable. They probably decided one day that arguing used up too much energy and took to ignoring each other instead.

At least he had a mother. I didn't even remember mine.

I got up and walked over to the far end of the clearing to continue training. Practice makes perfect, I thought.

M-I-S-T

The next day, we got up early. Bolt wanted to maximize our traveling time, but as a result we were all quite grumpy and tired.

I walked next to Star, who was hovering above me. Occasionally she'd try to make conversation. I ignored her. I still wasn't sure I could trust her.

"The weather's nice." she said.

"That's really useful to know." I muttered.

She fell silent, dejected.

We reached a place where giant metal fans towered in the sky.

"Humans call this New Bark Town." Star explained.

"Mmm." I grunted.

We slunk along the edge of the town to come to a narrow expanse of water.

Star grinned sheepishly. "Eh, I always fly over this bit...but you guys can't fly."

I hissed in exasperation. Sable sighed. Bolt's fur bristled in frustration.

Star hung her head. "I'm sorry..."

Bolt tossed his head impatiently. "Never mind, but the question is, how are we going to cross?"

I narrowed my eyes as a plan began to form in my mind.

Sable noticed. "Hm? What is it, Mist?"

I walked up to the water and placed a paw on the surface of the water.

Concentrate. I closed my eyes. Ice slowly spread out from my paw, freezing the surface into a sheet of blue ice.

I opened my eyes.

A sheet of ice covered the water. I could see that we could walk on it. The plain of ice glittered in the sunlight.

It was quite beautiful, if I say so myself.

Sable grinned. "Nice."

Star gaped. Bolt nodded in approval.

I stepped on the ice. A comfortable chill spread through me. I grinned softly and walked out further. "Come on."

Sable put one paw on the ice and shivered.

"Cold." he muttered.

"Well, it is ice." I observed rather dryly.

Bolt's fur stood on end as he touched the ice. Star flew above us, probably thanking Arceus that she didn't have to walk on the ice.

We walked for a long time.

When we reached the shore, Star grinned at us.

"Congrats! You've just taken your first steps in Kanto."

First steps in Kanto...

I vaguely remembered speaking to my mother, a long time ago.

FLASHBACK

"Mother, how big is the world?" I asked her.

My mother smiled. "Mist, the world is colossal. I don't think any Pokemon has ever seen it all." She reached down to lick my ear.

"Mist, maybe someday you'll travel to other regions. There is the Kanto region next to Johto, then across the sea to the east there is the region of Sinnoh, and if we cross the sea from the western part of Johto we come to Hoenn."

I pondered this. "Mother, how will I ever travel so far? I'm so small!"

My mother fondly nuzzled me. "You'll grow, dear, until you're big and brave enough to see the whole world."

END FLASHBACK

I smiled softly as I lifted my head.

"Mother, can you see me? I'll make you proud."

The sun shone as we made our way into a new world. Kanto.

M-I-S-T

That was a longer chapter. What did you think of it?

Please review! See, there's a little button down there just begging to be clicked on.

So

Click

On

It

Please

!

-superattackpea


End file.
